For Revenge
by My Silver Wound
Summary: [Discontinued] How low will one stoop in the name of revenge? When two people seeking the same prize cross paths, minds race and swords clash in a battle where it’s victory, or death. Summary may change. Rating for safety.
1. Bittersweet

Chapter 1-Bittersweet

Jet sighed in defeat. For three bitter-cold days, he had struggled, only to find now that his pathetic attempts to break free of his icy prison were pointless. The other Freedom Fighters should have come looking for him, and if they hadn't found him by now, they probably wouldn't.

_Why did I think I could pull this off? _Jet wondered. _I should have known they'd figure it out…they were stupid enough to walk right into a Fire Nation camp—stupid enough to think they'd stand a chance against them, and yet they still figured out my plans, not to mention ruin them. I swear if it's the last thing I do, I'll…_

An abrupt rustle of a nearby bush's crimson leaves interrupted his thoughts. Not a moment later, five figures wandered into the clearing. Four of the five were Fire Nation soldiers, all dressed in identical uniforms and wearing identical helmets and masks that hid their faces. And the other? Jet recognized him immediately by descriptions he had overheard from Fire Nation soldiers while he and the other Freedom Fighters were waiting to ambush the troop. It was none other than Prince Zukko, the Fire Lord's son himself.

A small wave of surprise crept over Zukko before he could react. After a moment of gawking at the teenager frozen to the tree, he approached him.

"Who are you?" he questioned. Jet didn't answer, but merely glared at him. At this, Zukko drew his sword and held it dangerously close to Jet's face.

"I believe I asked you a question. Answer me!" he demanded to no visible point; Jet simply stared at him as though he were a stubborn child staring at a demanding parent.

"Very well," Zukko looked over his shoulder to face the four soldiers, then spoke again. "Get back to the ship. I'll be there shortly—this won't take long." The soldiers nodded and left with no objection. Zukko then looked back at Jet.

"Wait a second—I know who _you_ are. You're the ringleader of the Freedom Fighters, aren't you? Where are your friends? Haven't they come to rescue you—or have they rejected you and left you here for dead?" Zukko taunted, a hint of disgust lingering in his voice.

"Well, I guess _you _of all people would know about rejection, wouldn't you?" Jet replied coldly. With one swift move, Zukko twisted the sword so that the blade sliced long and deep across the right side of his face, from just above his brow to below the cheekbone. Jet yelped in pain as blood trickled in tiny rivers from the wound. With wide eyes, he stared up at Zukko, unable to speak and gasping with shock and the twinge of pain in the side of his face. The blood leaked onto the ice restraining him, its deadly warmth leaving intricate canyons as it oozed like lava from a volcano.

"I can do worse. I wouldn't recommend you pushing me any farther," Zukko warned, a hint of distance in his voice.

"Go ahead—kill me. But you'll never find what you're looking for."

"And how do _you_ know what I'm looking for?" Zukko asked him, a note of curiosity hanging in his voice for a moment before vanishing within his sarcastic tone.

"The Avatar. He's the one you've been looking for—him and his friends from the Water Tribe," Jet replied matter-of-factly. Zukko stared in disbelief.

"What do you know about the Avatar?" he queried suspiciously.

"I know where they're going, and what route they're taking," Jet paused for a moment before adding, "I also know a quicker course you could take to cut them off—but not that I'd tell _you _anything that'd help you in your search for the Avatar."

"Tell me, or I'll kill you," Zukko said threateningly.

"Oh, I don't think you will."

"And why is that?"

"Because. Kill me, and you'll never know," Jet countered slyly. Zukko thought for a moment.

"What do you want?" he snarled at last.

"What do you mean?" Jet replied, a note of insidiousness haunting his voice.

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me what I need to know?"

"First, you can get your sword out of my face," he sneered. Zukko lowered his sword. "Thank you. Now then, get me out of here, and I'll take you to him."

"You're not setting foot on my ship," Zukko argued.

"And you won't find the Avatar."

"Why do you want to come with me anyhow? What's for you to gain?" Zukko asked, a bit annoyed.

"Because. I have some unfinished business to take care of. So do we have a deal, or don't we?" There was a long silence as Zukko thought.

"Fine. I'll get you out of there, and you take me to the Avatar. And if you happen to try and double-cross me, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do."

"Is that a threat?" Jet questioned hostilely.

"No. It's a promise." With this, Zukko conjured a large ball of fire and threw downward toward Jet. The flame hit the bottom of his icy dungeon and melted it into a pool of water that was tainted with the crimson blood that continued to trickle slowly but steadily from the wound across his face.

Upon breaking free, his hands impulsively clutched the side of his face that still throbbed with the pain that had come with the slash of the blade. The blood oozed between his fingers as he stooped, letting go of his face with his left hand so that he could retrieve his weapons that had fallen from his hands three days ago. After putting them safely away, he followed Prince Zukko to the shore and boarded the tiny boat that would take them down the river to the vessel that waited for them on the coast.

Author's Note: This should be an exciting story. I've got a lot of ideas for this story, and two people helping me out: my sister Becca (as always) and Kelly. I actually started this over at my friend Kelly's house—we were spending the night and couldn't sleep, so using a lamp as our campfire, we began the story orally. That morning I wrote it down, thus the story was born. The "Go ahead—kill me…" and the crew going back to the ship was Kelly's idea. She also helped me with the dialogue when we started the story orally, her being Jet while I was Zukko. Just a note: I know I spelled Zukko wrong. Get over it. That's just how I spell it. Oh, and about the sword: No, I don't have proof he has one. But it just fit _soooooooo_ perfectly! Please Read and Review, and I'll try to update as soon as I get another chapter written! Enjoy!


	2. none yet

Chapter 2-

The air was scorching and heavy around them as they browsed the village market. Katara was gathering sacks and baskets of assorted groceries while Sokka and Aang looked at various knick-knacks that they could never afford courtesy of their high prices. After a while, Katara walked over to the two, staggering beneath the weight of the groceries she had purchased.

"Can you two help me with these supplies?" Katara asked, irritated.

"And why would _we_ help carry supplies?" Sokka questioned with a grin. Katara's brow furrowed in annoyed response as she shoved some of the sacks at Aang and Sokka, who exchanged confused expressions.

"Come on, guys—I'm being serious!"

"What's the big hurry Katara? It should be okay for us to stay here a while," Aang commented.

"We need to hurry up so we can get out of here. You know, before Zukko catches up to us?" she replied, aggravated.

"But we haven't seen Prince Zukko since we got the Waterbending Scroll,"Sokka protested.

"Did you forget we wasted three days with Jet?" Katara pointed out. The name she spoke left a bitter flavor in her mouth.

"No, but think about it. That means Zukko's far behind."

"It also means that he's had time to catch up. If we stay here tonight, we'll see Fire Nation ships on that horizon by daybreak. I rest my case." Katara turned away and headed in the direction of Appa.

"But we've been flying for about four days since we left Jet," Sokka attempted in vain.

"Yeah, and we had to take the long way around to get supplies, andthat took the afternoon sowe spent the night, and then _you_ decided to sleep in. I rest my case."

"But Katara, I think that Ap—" Aang stared, but Katara cut him short.

"_I rest my case_. We're not staying. We can't take that chance."

"But—" Aang began in protest, but instead sighed in defeat. "Alright."

The three walked toward Appa in silence. Once reaching the camp, Katara set the supplies on the ground, as did Aang and Sokka. Then the boys walked around to the other side of Appa. Sokka began packing away the tent while Aang bended the water out of a pail and extinguished the dying embers that remained from the campfire from the night before.

"I don't see why we can't stay. I mean, we got here in the middle of the night, and then _she_ couldn't let us sleep in," Sokka commented in a low voice.

"Well, she _does_ have a point—we do need to keep as far away from Zukko as possible," Aang replied.

"And it's her fault we stayed three days with Jet anyway," Sokka continued.

"Sokka, don't keep holding that against her—that wasn't her fault. She had no way of knowing what Jet was planning."

"Yeah, I know. My word isn't enough—she can't just trust my judgment for once," he said, his voice agitated and disheartened.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes she gets so caught up in things, she treats me like, well…" Sokka's voice trailed off as he looked up to the sky, as if some word that would finish his sentence was written in the fluffy disarray of clouds above.

"Like a Firebender?" Aang suggested. Sokka looked at Aang, the inevitable question written on his face like the words of a book entwined in his curious brow. But before either of them could speak, Katara yelled to them from the other side of Appa.

"I'm all done packing the supplies," she yelled. "Are you two almost done packing up camp?"

"Uhh," Sokka and Aang looked at each other before shouting nervous assurances in response. They both grabbed the sleeping bags and hastily rolled them before the unavoidable task of tying them together. Katara walked around Appa, watching them attempt to quickly tie the bags. Upon seeing this, she rolled her eyes and spoke.

"You know, you could've told me you weren't done—it's not like I would've killed you for it," she said. Sokka and Aang jumped from fright and guilt before turning to face her with innocent smiles.

"Well, we _are _almost done," Sokka pointed out, as he finished knotting the thin rope that held the sloppy roll together while Aang tried to tie his string. For a moment, he simply fingered the stubborn string frustratedly before finally succeeding to tie it. Sokka and Aang carried their bags to Appa while Katara scooped up the tent that wasn't rolled and tied nearly as clumsily as the sleeping bags, but was nonetheless sloppy. Katara couldn't help but to laugh to herself at the awkward packing.

After the tent and the sleeping bags were secured and everything was put as neatly away as possible, they left the little island they had stayed the night on. But just before they flew above the clouds, Katara could've sworn she saw a Fire Nation ship nestled far away upon the horizon.

Author's Note: I know, purely plotless—or seemingly purely plotless. Don't worry; I'm getting there! Just be patient! And the whole thing where Aang says "Like a Firebender?" was supposed to play off of The Blue Spirit, but since this takes place before that, life sucks. But I decided it'll play off of whatever you want it to. Oh, and school started the August 25th, so I don't know how much more I'll be able to write…I'm going to try to keep updating, but I'm not making any promises. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Look for Chapter 3 soon! Let me know if you have any ideas for a chapter title! And does anyone happen to know what Jet's weapons are called? We (me and my friends) have just been calling them the "claw-things" but if anyone knows the actual name of them, it'd be great if you could let me know! Thanks!


	3. again, nada

_Before you read: _Does anyone know what Jet's weapons are called? I think it's something like tsai or tais or sais or something...but if you know please tell me...I really need to know...Thanks! Now, on to the story!

Oh, and I've a new inside joke. If you've played the "Treetop Trouble" game on the joke is about Jet, and the way he grabs Sokka when he jumps out of the trees.So you'd probably have to go play it for yourself if you'd like to understand. The full joke is as follows: "Gimme dat big ol' berr hug, you weak-eating queer!" We alsorefer toit asJet being a "weak-eating queer," or just being "Mr. I-eat-the-weak." (and yes, "I Eat the Weak" is a song. A _good _song.) Don't ask...I have a strange mind.

* * *

Chapter 3-(Got a suggestion? lemme know!) 

Zukko and Uncle Iroh walked down the hallway in silence. As they rounded the corner of the corridor, Iroh spoke suddenly.

"Your friend—er, Jet, isn't it? Yes, I believe so. Your friend, Jet, seems—er, nice."

"He is _not_ my friend, Uncle," Zukko corrected hotly.

"Well, then, who is he and what is he doing on this ship?" Iroh questioned, confused. Zukko sighed before responding.

"He's the leader of the Freedom Fighters, and he promised to lead me to the Avatar," he said, feeling ashamed of the words as he spoke them. Uncle Iroh would surely give him a talking to. Just as this thought occurred to him, he realized his uncle had stopped walking and was now looking up at him, bewildered.

"Prince Zukko, are sure about this? He is, after all, against the Fire Nation. How can you be sure you can trust him?"

"Don't know, don't care. He made a promise, and if he tries to get out of it…" his voice trailed off; he shouldn't have said that.

"If he tries to get out of it…?" Iroh repeated; Zukko looked up and was surprised to find a scolding grin concealed behind his uncle's golden eyes.

"Nothing," Zukko answered quickly, looking away. "I'm going to bed," he said absent-mindedly after a moment of silence between them.

"Goodnight, Prince Zukko," his uncle replied without questioning Zukko's slipped statement any further. Zukko started up the stairs, but stopped halfway and looked down at his uncle, who continued walking down the corridor to his own room.

_I'm not a prince anymore, Uncle, _he thought painfully. _I'll never be a prince again—despite whatever happens. Things will never be the same...and neither will I. _With this, he continued up the stairs, appearing almost hypnotized, to his quarters.

* * *

_What am I doing here? _Jet thought as he laid in what was now his quarters on the Fire Navy ship. _He's one of _them_, why am I trusting him? _

_I'm not trusting him, I'm just paying back my debt,_ he corrected stubbornly_. He helped me and so now I'm helping him. So now I'm helping the Fire Nation. And getting revenge by doing so. Why am I helping him? He's the Fire Lord's son, and one of them, he doesn't care what he has to do to get what he wants. No, he's different…he doesn't seem as…cold-blooded as the rest of them. But he's still one of them. I shouldn't be here, whether he helped me or not. After all, I could've helped myself. No, no one can know. That's why I didn't help myself…someone could've seen me. And no one can ever know. _

He destroyed the thought and continued his mental argument:

He was helping the Fire Nation!  
_But it's for revenge!_

It didn't matter—he was helping them!  
_There's no other way._

He'd been doing everything he could to stop them since he was ten.  
_None of it matters now._

None of it _mattered!_ They had killed his parents!  
_I'm getting rid of the ones who prevented my victory against the Fire Nation._

But he was helping the Fire Nation!

And so the conflict raged like a wildfire until he fell slowly into slumber, where his thoughts continued like dying embers, filling his dreams with the screams of his parents and the memories of the night of the slaughter._

* * *

_

"Tell me what I want to know, or I'll throw you overboard," Zukko threatened, stamping his foot on the deck like an impatient child. The two of them were standing towards the left edge of the deck; Jet was leaning against the side of the ship, propped with his arms crossed and an amused smirk creeping across his face. 

"Don't worry—I'll give the directions to get there," Jet replied stubbornly.

"Why can't you just tell me? I've done what you've asked, and I'd advise you not to break a deal with me—it would be a _fatal _mistake." Though Zukko deeply emphasized the word "fatal", something told Jet that his threat was empty.

"I'm going to take you to him, but I'm not going to tell you the path altogether. I can't be sure you won't double-cross me."

"Why—how—would I double-cross you?" Zukko asked, confused and therefore thoroughly annoyed.

"Easy," Jet answered, the grin slipping off his face like wax leaking down the side of a candle. "You take me to your father." Zukko's fists clenched as he said "father."

"What are you talking about? What use are you to _him?"_ Zukko asked, a note of bitterness in his voice as he said "him," though hisexpression remained slightly curious .

Jet sighed, then answered automatically, as if Zukko were completely oblivious. His voice became increasingly angrier as he explained. "I'm wanted by the Fire Nation, remember? I'm Jet, the 'ringleader' of those annoying kids that hide in the trees and ambush the Fire Nation's so-called 'noble' troops while they're off guard; those horrible Freedom Fighters that act as rebels for our own amusement as if we'd nothing better to do. As if we wouldn't rather be home, playing with all our friends that weren't_ destroyed_ by the'great' and 'innocent' Fire Nation." He turned away, facing out to the vast ocean around him. The sun played across the blue-green waves gleefully, as if there wasn't a care in the world. His voice became distant as he spoke more to himself than to Zukko.

"As if we _had_ a place to go—a place to belong." A blaze of curiosity rose within Zukko, and he desired deeply to ask what he meant. Finally, he could stand it no longer.

"What are you _talking_ about?" he asked, feigning annoyance as best he could, though his voice suddenly softer than before. Jet looked over his shoulder, as if he had just noticed Zukko for the first time. The shock faded quickly, and within seconds he had turned his head inconspicuously to face the glittering sea once more.

"Nothing," he said, the word lingering in the air for a few moments, as if it was being stretched to its full length as it trailed off into the horizon. Silence followed it.

"So how long before we'll reach the Avatar?" Zukko asked, only because he could stand the silence no longer. He walked to Jet's side and leaned against the side of the ship, staring into the ocean. When several moments passed, Zukko looked up at him, waiting for acknowledgement. He saw that Jet was no longer staring into the water stretching around them, but into the sky ahead. Before Zukko could look to the skies, Jet spoke.

"Soon. _Very_ soon," he said certainly, pointing to the sky where, toZukko's great surprise, he saw a large eggshell-colored blotch staining the sky briefly before vanishing behind the clouds.

* * *

Author's Note: Hopefully everyone realized that this bringsall the charactersto the same point. Katara had seen Zukko's ship, and so I'm naturally trying to get into the story way too quickly. So this should be a fairly short story, probably only around eight to ten chapters. Now that you've read, please review! New chapter soon (hopefully)! Sorry, but I am in writer's block for A Firebender's Smile. I tried to get into the story too quickly (yes I have a habit of doing that) so I've had to revamp everything but Chapter 1. So sorry! 

And didn't everyone just _love_ the season finale! Personally I thought it kicked ass, and I think Zhao should stay dead (though I have a feeling it's going to be the same concept as Slade and the Aftershocks...he'll eventually come back from that hell he was sent to...). I have a songfic that takes place after the season finale, but it isn't finished yet.

Now, I command you to review. Then go see Chronicles of Narnia. It kicked Harry 4's ass. And I am a Harry Potter fan.


	4. none again

Chapter 4- 

Time passed slowly for the three friends seated in Appa's saddle. They had been flying for only a few hours, and Sokka and Katara, though they were used to the long hours spent soaring above the clouds, were nonetheless growing restless.

"Any idea how long before we can stop?" Sokka question the air around him, wondering if either of the other two had heard him. After a moment, Katara answered.

"Um," she replied momentarily, studying the map intently from every angle. Finally she looked over to Aang, who was holding Appa's leather rein in his hands and waiting for an answer to Sokka's idle question. "Aang, do you think you could dip below the clouds for a minute, so I can see where we're at?"

Aang hesitated before following Katara's instruction. With a quick tug of the rein, he steered Appa down until he was below the clouds. Katara began to survey the land off to their left. When Sokka tapped her on the shoulder after a moment, she ignored him. But finally, after he had tapped her for the umpteenth time, she turned to him, anger blended into her irritated expression.

"What is it, Sokka? What it so important?" she snapped at him. He stared at her for a moment, startled, before he regained the thing he had wanted to point out.

"I was just going to show you the…" his voice trailed off as he peered down at the ocean on the right. Katara saw that he was pointing down at the open ocean.

"The ocean? What's so amazing about the o—" she started, but cut herself short at the sight of the Naval ship that was seated beneath them.

"What's wrong?" Aang said over his shoulder, curious over the abrupt end of conversation. His question was answered as he looked down first on the left and then the right.

"Step on it, Aang!" Sokka yelled. His command was almost immediately obeyed. Aang steered the flying bison upward, only to discover that they had drifted into one of giant clearings between the patchy clouds. Just as he started to tell them they had no way to escape until they reached the next patch of clouds, he heard Katara yelling.

"There's a fireball coming right at us! Aang, move!" The flying bison flew sharply to the left, barely managing to dodge the fireball that had been soaring almost straight upward to them. Aang sighed with relief, as did Katara and Sokka. But the relief was only temporary; the fireball arched and began hurdling back toward them.

"Aang! It's coming back! Get out of the way!" Katara screamed

"What?" Aang called, looking over his shoulder.

"The fireball—it's coming back! Move!" she cried.

"There's no time!" he heard Sokka shout. "Brace for impact!"

-------------

"Where are they?" Zukko asked no one in particular, frustrated as he stared up at the sky intently. The Naval ship's catapult-like cannon was loaded and the crew was on deck, and Iroh was standing beside Zukko, seemingly lost in thought. Jet was leaning against the front of the cannon, watching the skies more idly than Zukko.

Then, without warning, the eggshell colored blotched dipped below the edge of one of the puffy clouds. It took Zukko a moment to react; he hadn't expected to see the Avatar this quickly. The soldiers had acted almost immediately, so that when he turned around they were almost done adjusting the aim of the cannon.

"You're not really going to fire it at this angle, are you?" Jet asked calmly, and even though Zukko had heard him, his question went ignored.

"Light the cannon!" Zukko ordered to a guard, who nodded and shot a blast of fire at the substance sitting on the end of the cannon. Immediately the giant mound was ignited and began to emit a putrid stench. Jet hadn't flinched even when the flames had rose from the fireball and nearly scorched his back.

"Get out of the way!" Zukko yelled, but Jet paid no attention. Instead he continued to watch the bison. Zukko muttered something; Jet figured he was angry he was being ignored.

"Fire!" Zukko shouted, throwing his arm forward. One of the crew members sliced the rope that tethered the catapult of the cannon back. It shot forward, thrusting the giant flaming mass into the air so that it flew almost straight up toward the flying bison. Jet, who had still been leaning against the front of the cannon, was thrown forward with the force of the release and landed at Zukko's feet. After only a moment's recovery, he glared up at Zukko, who was obviously trying to keep a straight face.

"I told you to move," he said.

"Shut up," Jet snapped as he stood. The two of them looked up to see the bison narrowly avoid the fireball. Zukko was deeply disappointed, and, after a moment, decided to send a second fireball. He was about to give the order when he heard a bang and screams from above. Looking back to the skies, he saw the bison and its riders hurdling toward the ocean. The broken fireball, which had been split into three pieces (one that was more than half of the fireball in itself) plummeted downward just above them.

"Throw the net!" Zukko ordered, trying to hide his excitement. The crew threw a giant net over the side of the ship. The three riders and the bison hit the water near the left side of the bow. Only a moment separated their landing where the net had been cast and the gigantic wave that was a result of the broken fireball. The wave crashed over the side of the ship, sending half of the crew into the opposite wall. Jet cursed loudly as the wave passed and left the boat rocking violently.

Jet and Zukko tottered back and forth in attempt the keep their balance as did the conscious members of the crew. A couple of them, along with Iroh, rushed to the other side of the ship where several unconscious crew members rested against the wall of the ship. Zukko grabbed the net in order to keep his balance; Jet toppled over the side of the ship and landed in the water inside the net.

The remaining crew, along with Zukko, hauled the net to the surface and onto the ship. Once the net rested on deck, Jet crawled out and stood up in front of Zukko.

"Well, _that_ was refreshing," he said, tossing a small fish over the side of the ship. Zukko smiled slightly as he raised his eyebrow before turning his attention to the prisoners in the net.

"Keep the bison with the rhinos. We'll take the others down to the prison hold." With that, he stooped and grabbed two of them around one of their wrists (Sokka and Aang), then looked over at Jet. Jet nodded and grabbed the remaining prisoner and the Avatar's staff before following Zukko down to the prison hold.

Torches lit the corridor that ran down the middle of the prison hold. Cells lined the hall on either side. Jet followed him down the stairs and through the door until they came to a halt at the end of the hallway. Zukko putAang in the last cell on their right, and Sokka in the cell on the end beside Aang's. After a moment of stillness, Zukko looked over at Jet, who shrugged and drug Katara into the empty cell beside Sokka.

Once all the doors were locked and the two were about to leave, Jet handed him the staff. Zukko took it and studied it for a moment, apparently thinking about something. Then, without warning, he swung the staff at Jet; the blow caught him in the right side of his face and knocked him sideways. He staggered backwards at an angle, into a neighboring cell. Zukko closed the door and locked it. Jet was dazed abruptly, but realization struck him quickly. He stared up at Zukko, confused.

"What are you doing? Why'd you—" Jet started before confusion consumed him.

"I'm taking you to the Fire Lord," he said bluntly.

"What? Why? I thought—"

"You thought wrong."

"We had a deal! I kept my promise, so let me go! Or at least let me out of here. You can't do this!" Jet was clutching two of the bars on the cell, staring at Zukko with anger and disbelief flaring in his eyes.

"Watch me," Zukko replied absently before turning to leave the prison hold.

"No, you can't do this! Come back here! Let me go! You won't get away with this, you bastard! Get back here—let me go!" Jet continued to scream until he heard the door close and the prison went dark.

When the door slammed, he stopped shouting threats and curses, for he knew it would do no good. Instead, he turned and sat in the corner of his cell, facing the wall opposite him with his head in his hands. After a while, he looked at the three prisoners. They were still unconscious. Jet was in the cell directly across from Sokka, and from where he was, they would all be able to see him. Hating himself, he put hishead back in his hands, wishing that he had never met them.

Author's Note: I love this chapter, even though the ending was so hard to put together. I wanted to end the chapter here, but I had already typed some after this (it's now the beginning of Chapter 5 now) and I just couldn't find a way to end. I kind of like the way it worked out. And don't you just _love_ the two-point perspective here? It's _sooo_ cool!


	5. CANCELLATION NOTICE

I don't know if you've seen the new commercial for the Avatar movie airing on Sept 15, but they have decided to bring back Jet, and apparently he's working with Zuko.

And I am not a happy camper, since I came up with that a long time ago...it was at least a year and a half ago, because my friend Kelly was still living with her mom...Well anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I've decided not to continue writing on "For Revenge" anymore. I don't know, I guess seeing your ideas on a commercial eighteen months after you come up with it just kinda...I dunno...ruins the fun of it...

I might keep it going if I can get people to review the story. I mean, this story has two reviews for four chapters, and frankly, I don't see any reason to keep a story going if no one will read it. Besides, reviews are one of the most important parts of my writing. Getting feedback, whether it's just a happy little compliment about how much someone enjoyed reading my story or a long bit of constructive criticism, is what really gets me inspired to keep going. And without it, I just feel like it's not worth writing, because no one's enjoying it.

So, unless I get a major number of reviews within the next few months, then this story will most likely never be finished. I'm sorry if it hurts anyone's feelings. You should've taken a minute to review, and since I do accept anonymous reviews, you have no excuse not to have reviewed it. 


End file.
